Papercut
by taorenluver
Summary: Based on Linkin Park's song...All song credit goes to them.... Slave is Ryou. I have gone insane.


Yes, this is a fragment of my insanity. * * = song lyrics = sounds (aka laughing, screaming, etc.)  
*Why does it feel like night today? Something here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left.*  
I stand here in my slave's bedroom, wondering what to do next. I had just beaten him to a bloody pulp, and now I have two choices: Continue with my torture, or go into the Sennen (#1) Ring. Do you even think I would actually go and consider my second option? laugh Gomen Nasai (#2), but I must continue having my fun...you hear screaming and insane laughter.  
*I don't know what stressed me first, Or how the pressure was fed. But I know what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head*  
Mata (#3), I'm back. I look at the Sennen Eye, noticing some dried blood still on it from when I ripped out of that mortal's eye. I roll the powerful item in my palm, laughing. My slave is struggling with his arm. While I was having my fun, I popped it out of place. He is now attempting to wrap it up, with much difficulty. I can tell, because his moans of frustration are earshot. Then again, everything to me is earshot You hear laughter again. Enough! I refuse to speak of that baka (#4)! You came here to know my past, not his, so let's start the bloodshed.. chuckle  
I was born in Ancient Egypt in 1472, and was raised by my annoyingly loving mother and tomb-robbing father. I, unlike my three-year-old playmates, had the ambitions of a psycho, and the mind of a murderer..  
*It's like a face that I hold inside, A face that awakes when I close my eyes. A face that watches every time I lie, And a face that laughs every time I fall*  
  
My stupid mother put me in "school" because she wanted what she thought was best for me, but that blew up in her face when I murdered half of my class and got expelled. My father commended me for my hard work, but my mom said that I should be ashamed because I had wrecked, destroyed and ended a lot of lives that day. Now I think this over, and chuckle realize I could have ended the life of your great-great great (how ever many greats are needed) aunt or uncle. I'm now searching for and killing all kin to the people who survived that terrible (not to me) day. Perhaps your best friend could be my next target. Maybe it's you.  
  
*I know I've got a face in me. It points out all of my mistakes to me. You've got a face on the inside, too. Your paranoia's probably worse*  
  
more insane laughter I can just see your pathetic faces just staring at me in terror and shock. But don't worry. If you are one of the many people I plan on murdering, you needn't worry now. I wouldn't dream of slaughtering you here in front of the people who are useless to me. Well, anyway, my mom and dad constantly fought the day after I was expelled. They would punch, kick, yell, and throw things at each other. I was glad I was expelled because my parent's fighting was amusing and I needed to give my voodoo dolls some attention. I made them, crafting them out of people I hated. So far, I had made one of my mom, dad, teacher, and The Great King Yami. The one of my teacher was done, so I decided to have fun with her. I decided to snap her neck. I grasped her head and began to twist it around and around until it came off in my hand.  
  
*I don't know what set me off first. But I know what I can't stand. Every one acts like the fact of the matter is that I can't add up to what you can*  
  
A few days later, I saw people taking a dead body out to bury. I asked them who had died and they said it was my teacher. I began laughing and ran to my home, the burial fools staring at me as if I was insane. I went to work on my mom's doll, and in about five hours it was finished. I thought it would take a few days to figure out what to do with it, but luckily, it only took me a few hours. I was going to take my switchblade and chop it up into little pieces. I started out at the legs, working my way up. The scream I heard from downstairs was so (word Miss. Author wouldn't like typed.) hilarious it wasn't near imaginable. When I was done with the lower area, I moved up to its chest and began to chop it up into even littler bits. I was disappointed to hear that the screaming had stopped, but I threw the rest of the doll and all the small pieces aside. But then I had an even more fun time. I robbed my first tomb.  
  
*The sun goes down. I feel the light betray me*  
  
Fifteen years later, I grew up to be vicious, bloodthirsty, wanted, and only 18. The girls wanted me, I had taken my family's place as tomb raider, and my life was great. I was far too elusive for the police, so when I decided to rob The Late King Yami's tomb, (when I was twelve, I fed his voodoo doll to man-eating dogs.) I was able to get in there unharmed and not captured and found what I wanted almost instantly, which was the Sennen Items. I had heard that ever since the King Yami was "mysteriously" murdered, the items had gained strange powers. The Sennen Ring was the one that awed me most. I touched it and admired the golden exterior when all of a sudden, I saw a man with a turban and glazed blue eyes. For some strange reason, he didn't like seeing me with the Sennen Ring. "You have entered sacred grounds, attempting to gain possession of the Pharaoh's prized items. For this, you must be punished." At this I laughed. "You really think that I'll be afraid if you tell me you will punish me? I'm giving you your first and only warning. Don't- make- me- angry." The man smiled " Sennen Key! Bind this teenager's soul to the Sennen Ring!!!!!!" White-hot pain shot through my body, and that is all I can remember of my ancient past. But don't worry. I'm not near through entertaining you yet. I decided to go into my slave's bathroom, with a knife, to go and have fun with myself. I walked in and immediately went up to the bathroom's shiny sink and brought the knife up to my wrist. It cut through, blood pouring through the slit and onto the sink, turning it from white to red. You've probably been wondering whether or not I'm insane. The answer is yes. I'm the darkest of shadows. I'm eternal darkness. I'm the darkness that's in your heart, which will never go away.  
  
Owari  
  
#1= Millennium #2=Dreadfully sorry #3=Again #4=Idiot #5=End or the end. 


End file.
